


Nigh Impossible

by andapanda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andapanda/pseuds/andapanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…and in another universe, things didn’t go the way we’re used to hearing it. People made different choices, with different consequences, but in this universe, love didn’t change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…and in another universe, things didn’t go the way we’re used to hearing it. People made different choices, with different consequences, but in this universe, love didn’t change.

Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala still married in secret, away from the jedi’s prying eyes and strict rules. Nothing would come between their love, not even the Clone Wars which eventually led to Chancellors Palpatine's demise.

That was three years after their marriage, and it was as if the Galaxy was at peace once more, until it was discovered that Senator Amidala was pregnant with no known father to speak of, it was quite the scandal on its own. Then Anakin and Padmé agreed to let the Jedi council know of their marriage, and thus who the father was.

The high council wasn’t happy in the slightest, but surprisingly enough, Obi-Wan and Yoda both knew about their little secret, and vouched for them, even if Anakin was breaking the rules. A long debate later and many calls, there was a conclusion.

It was time for a change.

The change happened slowly. It began with the academy accepting older students, and slowly moved up from there, often going to the older ways of the order, and it all seemed to be going well.

The Skywalkers were kept under close watch, just in case it could lead to something bad. Thankfully, the twins seemed to bring peace to the troubled Anakin, along with a new kind of anxiety. But they had some help from a family friend, Obi-Wan, who was often called uncle Ben by the younger Skywalkers as the grew up, which was a name he accepted instantly.

As the twins grew up, they grew more and more different, Luke was calmer than Leia, but it was him who wanted to be a jedi like his father, while Leia grew to love her mother’s more political job. Of course Anakin taught his children some basic Force training before they started pursuing their own paths, just to make sure they knew how to handle themselves.

Luke eventually joined the Jedi academy and became a great Jedi knight, his name being known throughout a good portion of the galaxy due to his heroic acts, although the Jedi high council didn’t exactly agree with. It reminded Obi-Wan of his old master, Qui-Gon Jinn. While Leia studied under not only her mother, but Bail Organa, and often stayed with him and his wife on Alderaan, often enough for the people to begin calling her their Princess.

Due to her political status, Leia often visited different planets in the galaxy with her Jedi brother as her bodyguard, not that she needed one. On one of these trips, the twins ran into some trouble, not that it came as much of a surprise, their family had a knack for it.

It was through pure luck though that they ran into the Millennium Falcon and thus, into Han Solo and Chewbacca. Luke seemed to get along better with the older man than Leia, but as the years passed and their friendships grew, the people around them began noticing that the Princess and the Smuggler obviously had feelings for each other. It just took a couple of Jedi and a Wookie to finally make them realise it.

Even if they knew that they loved each other and would sneak around whenever they could for some alone time together, it wasn’t until Leia got pregnant and Anakin threatened to force choke the life out of Han, that they decided to marry.

The wedding itself was a small event, where only their closest friends and family would attend. The news of their marriage traveled fast though, and was met with a lot of criticism, but with a few strong words from the strong willed Princess, people slowly began to accept it.

Then their son was born, he was a noisy little thing when he came to their world, crying and wailing until he was safe and sound in his mother's arms. Everyone loved him at first sight, Padmé and Anakin were ready to spoil him right then and there, they never expected to be grandparents one day and the little bundle of joy was another miracle to the pair. Luke saw great things in the young boys future, and he promised himself that he’d always be there to help, he’d be the best uncle he could. But his parents didn’t care what would become of their son, as long as he’d be happy.

The new Solo was given the name Ben, after the man who Leia and Luke had always admired when they were kids, and who had died a little before his birth. Han knew how important this was for his wife, and had no objections to the naming of their son.

Ben was a bit of a hassle for the family, he had a tendency to throw tantrums and give into his childish anger, they all believed he’d grow out of it eventually. Luke and Anakin both helped him to learn how to keep it in check, to control it. Thankfully little Ben adored his grandfather and would always listen to every word that came out of the old man’s mouth.

The young Solo adored his parents, even if they weren’t always there for him due to their jobs, but occasionally he was allowed to join them, and as long as he’d be a good boy, then he’d be allowed to go again. Everytime he went with his mother to the senate or with his father on some easy smuggling trips, not that they told Leia about what they were really doing, as far as she knew, it was just a harmless little trip. It was their little secret and Ben enjoyed every single moment of it, especially because he’d get to play with his uncle Chewie more.

When Ben was ten years old, he was sent away to the Jedi academy, he thought he wanted it, so as nervous as he was, he didn’t complain too much, he was a big boy after all. He was an incredibly gifted student who would easily figure out most tricks, either on his own or quickly after being shown it the first time, and whenever he could, he’d be in the archives reading about the history of force users, be they Jedi, Sith or other. That did worry the older Jedi, but it wasn’t the only thing that worried them, Ben’s temper was still quite explosive and he had a tendency to destroy the closest thing to calm himself down.

Eventually he gave up on the Jedi order, and at the age of fifteen he left.

Ben didn’t go home right away, and instead of going home right away, he tried to figure out things on his own, practicing the use of The Force on his own, figuring it out on his own, and going through everything he had read about it in the archives.

He was gone a few years, but he returned eventually, finding out just how much he had worried his whole family sick. His parents had split up for a while, neither knowing how to react, Luke had isolated himself, but thankfully they’d manage to stop him before he’d gone too far away. Anakin and Padmé had been so worried that they didn’t know how to react, but they’d both stayed strong for their daughter, and helped her stay strong through her pain.

But when Ben came back home, all hell broke loose and his mother couldn’t seem to settle on crying and hugging him or yelling and scolding him, she was both angry and happy that her son had returned, so she ended up just hugging him as tight as she could and when Han returned home after getting the news, he did exactly the same.

During his time away, ben had been drawn to a kyber crystal, and had created his own lightsaber with the limited knowledge he had on the subject, and it didn’t help that it was cracked as well. it was a brilliant red, which had always been a symbol of the dark side, but he knew that the crystal was his, so he’d just have to deal with it.

His lightsaber came in handy when he started going out with his father on the Falcon, that and his Jedi training. It got them out of trouble more often than once and was a more effective way than trying to talk themselves out of it and let things go horribly wrong. So Ben was a good addition to the crew, and despite his temper still acting up, it wasn’t nearly as bad as it used to.

In the end, it was just Ben and Chewie on the Falcon, Han had decided to settle down at home with Leia, he was a bit hesitant at first, but once he settled in, everything was good. Chewie was getting rather tired himself, he was getting rather old, though he’d still have a few good decades in him left, so Ben was going to enjoy every moment he had with his Wookie uncle before he’d get someone else to co-pilot with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my lovely friend and beta helped me come up with this AU and I'm pretty excited about continuing it!


	2. The Dusty Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well Everyone's lives are about to change.

“So you’re telling me.” Ben began “That we’re stuck on this hunk of sandy rock, with no communication?!” He almost snapped, trying to remind himself to take deep breaths so he wouldn’t ruin any more of the Millennium Falcon.  
  


Chewbacca roared a response, letting the young Solo know that he was correct, and suggesting that he’d go out to the closest outpost to see if he could find the components they needed to fix their ship.  
 

“Right, because it’s gonna be so easy trying to find what we need!” He sighed before resigning to the Wookies suggestion, he knew his basically uncle was right. “I’ll see what I can find.”  
 

The dark haired man made sure that his blaster was strapped against his thigh and his lightsaber clipped against his belt before he covered himself with his hooded poncho. He looked at Chewie before finally pulling up the hood and leaving the Freighter and out into the unforgiving deserts of Jakku.

 

* * *

 

Thankfully they’d managed to land not too far from the closest outpost, which Ben found out was called Niima Outpost and it looked like it might just have the components he and his furry friend needed. Or at least he hoped so, it seemed like they had some ships, so all he could do right now was hope for the best.  
  


Ben asked around as much as he could to no avail, somehow it seemed like nobody had what he needed to fix the power core and he wasn’t exactly going to get a new one on some backwater scavenger planet. But he was beginning to doubt that he had a choice. By some miracle, it seemed like one booth thought they had what he needed.  
 

“It’s a Corellian YT-1300 Light Freighter, you sure you got anything for it?”  
 

The alien scavenger reassured him that he did have what he needed, so all the dark haired man could do was wait and hope for the best.  
  


“I wouldn’t trust him if I were you.” Came from behind the young Solo, making him turn around so see just who was talking to him. “I crashed here a while back and he said he could help me, all he did was steal my belongings and leave me to die in the sand.”  
  


Ben looked the shorter man who warned him over, he was used to not trusting anyone, so believing a warning was a gamble on it’s own. But for some reason he decided to trust him, he had a feeling that this particular person was pure of heart and wouldn’t just lie to someone.  
  


“Thanks.” The taller man muttered, sighing while running his fingers through his hair.  
  


“No problem.” The stranger said in return. “If you need any help, my friend can fix anything.”  
  


“Well at this point I’m getting rather desperate to get off this dirtball.” Ben said.  
  


“You and me both, I’m Finn by the way.” The stranger finally introduced himself.  
  


“Ben.” He cracked a smile, this Finn didn’t seem so bad.  
  


“My friend’s name is Rey, she doesn’t live too far from here.” Finn supplied before gesturing to the older man to follow him away from Niima outpost. It was still some distance to walk, but once they reached the hull of some old ship that Ben couldn’t identify.  
  


“Wait here, ok.” Finn said before he slipped in through a hole on the side, he looked around the makeshift home, Rey wasn’t there, though he shouldn’t be surprised, she did spend most of her days scavenging.  
 

When he slipped back out of the crashed ship, Ben was still standing there, the hood on his poncho still up and covering his face partly. “Ok she’s probably out scavenging, but if you let me know where your ship is, I could lead her to it later, she’s a real jockey when it comes to ships.”  
 

For the second time that day, Ben felt torn. The logical part of him was telling him not to trust Finn, but something else, The Force, was telling him that he could indeed be trusted. Knowing that he should trust the Force, he let out a long frustrated sigh before agreeing to show him where the Falcon was.

 

* * *

 

The figure clad in grey desert clothing made her way across the sandy dunes of the planet she had called home. Normally she knew exactly where she was going, to the old ship graveyard. But not this time, this time she felt something calling her to another direction. Her instincts were usually right, so she decided to follow the call and now she was inside some hunk of junk starship that she had a suspicion was grounded for the time being, judging by the Wookie that was working on it outside while she snuck inside.  
  


It didn’t look much better on the inside, a simple, hunk of junk freighter. It did though have quite a few things that could fetch her a couple or more full portions. But she didn’t like stealing from someone, so she kept following the call. It led her to a secret compartment in the floor, there wasn’t much in it, but there was a wooden box and whatever was calling her, was in it.  
  


Once she opened the old wooden box, she was greeted with a gleaming silver hilt of some kind, it looked well used but well taken care of. She picked it up and marveled at the beautiful craftsmanship, if she’d trade it in at the outpost, she’d get enough portions to feed her for a long, long time, years even!  
  


But there was something else, a button. She pressed it and was met with a long beautiful blue blade of light, it was captivating, the weapon of a Jedi, a real lightsaber. The hum of the blade felt soothing in a strange way, and whenever she moved it slightly, it made her smile.

 

* * *

 

The two men approached the Falcon as it sat there in the desert, the sand blowing up against the hull of the old freighter with every gust of wind.  
  


“There’s someone inside.” Ben simply stated. “And it’s not Chewie.”  
  


“Wait, who’s Chewie?” Finn asked as Ben started moving inside.  
  


“He’s the Wookie, now wait here.” Ben ordered and he disappeared inside the freighter.  
  


Ben walked slowly through the Falcon, hand ready on the hilt of his lightsaber, making his way where he knew where the intruder was. What he didn’t know, or expect for that matter, was that the intruder had somehow found his grandfather's lightsaber. He noticed how mesmerized she was with the saber, it was charming, cute even.  
  


He caught himself staring at her like she was staring at the saber. He had to stop this before she’d take someone’s eye out, or worse mess up the ship even more. He walked closer to her, not trying to silence his footsteps. “Alright Sunshine-”  
  


He couldn’t finish before she turned around quickly, standing up as she did so, lightsaber still lit in her hand. The tip seared deep against the flesh of his jaw and as she moved, so did the saber and it slashed across his face, ending only when she had already cut through his forehead as well.  
  


“KRIFFING SON OF A BANTHA! FUCK THAT HURTS!” Ben exclaimed.  
  


“I am so sorry, are you ok!” Rey was frantic as she turned of the lightsaber and tried to see the damage properly from behind the taller man’s hands.  
  


“Do I look ok!?” He grunted in pain as the burning didn’t stop “You just cut my face open!”  
  


“I said I was sorry!” She huffed and she started rummaging around. “You got a first aid kit or something?”  
  


Ben stood up and headed for the medbay, his eyes still shut tight in frustration. “There’s a medbay right here!” He half yelled.  
  


“Rey?” Finn was surprised to see his scavenger friend inside the freighter already, almost as surprised as when he heard Chewbacca’s roar come from behind him.  
  


“I’m fine Chewie!” He called out to the Wookie from the medbay as he tried to find something to help his new wound heal and make sure it wouldn’t get infected. It wasn’t going very well for him. “You’d think that roughly five years of Jedi training would help you with the pain, but no! Nobody warned you about accidental lightsabers to the face!” He murmured half yelled to himself.  
  


“You need any help there?” Rey asked the very annoyed Ben who had finally opened his eyes again and was glaring at her.  
  


“Yeah of course I need help from the person who did thi- oh.” He blinked a few times, staring at practically nothing, then closing one eye at a time.  
  


“Are...are you alright?” Rey asked with a cocked brow, not very convinced herself.  
  


“I can’t see through my right eye.”  He stated as he sat down rather calmly for someone who was fuming just a second ago.  
  


“Sit still.” Was all Rey said before she started treating his wound and he stared at her with his one working eye. “Why’d you have a lightsaber anyway? You a Jedi or something?”  
  


“I don’t need to tell you anything.” Ben said quickly, his anger and annoyance slowly returning, but it was cut short by Chewbacca’s roar.  
  


“Finn told you about me?” Rey asked the tall Wookie. “Why?”  
  


“You understand that thing?” Finn asked Rey curiously.  
  


“And that _thing_ can understand you, so watch it.” Ben warned the shorter man.  
  


It was then that Chewie decided to tell her what Finn had told him once they’d finally met outside the Falcon and before heard the screaming coming from inside. Rey listened closely to the Wookie, careful not to miss a word he roared.  
  


“Let me see the problem then.” The young scavenger agreed to the possible challenge, and let Chewie lead her away, while Finn was left with Ben in the medbay.  
  


“How bad is it?” Ben asked the other man, referring to the wound on his face.  
  


“It’s….not so bad.” He laughed nervously.  
  


“How bad.” Ben pressed on.  
  


“Pretty bad.” Finn caved, but the taller man’s face was split in two and his eye was starting to look pretty bad as well.  
  


Ben sighed as he tried his best to wrap the bandage over the fresh wound, at least it wasn’t bleeding, so it made things a little easier for him. He hadn’t even looked at it in the mirror, but he guessed that it would scar, possibly badly if he didn’t get proper care for it. He was more worried about his eye.  
  


“Why do you have a lightsaber anyway?” Finn asked, reminding Ben of Rey’s earlier question.  
  


“It’s my grandfather’s.” Ben answered, not about to elaborate any further.  
  


“Why did he have a lightsaber?” Finn asked, causing Ben to sigh once more, he’d been doing much of that today.  
  


“Because he was a Jedi.” He answered him again as he began making his way over to where his uncle and the girl were, making sure to keep one hand against the wall just for safety.  
  


“Wait, if he was a Jedi, are you a Jedi too?” Finn asked once they joined the others again.  
  


“No, now stop asking me questions.” Ben hoped that this was enough to stop the questions from coming his way, he wasn’t much for sharing too much about who he was.  
  


“Why do you have a lightsaber then?” This time it was Rey who asked, making Ben sigh for the upteenth time.  
  


“It was my gra-”  
  


“Not that one, the one on your belt.” She stated, she had heard them talking in the medbay, it wasn’t exactly far away after all.  
  


“It comes in handy sometimes.” And that was the end of that. “Can you fix it?” He asked the scavenger.  
  


“I can get it to work, but it won’t be a permanent fix, you need a few new parts.” She explained. “But I’m gonna need something in return.”  
  


“I can deal with that.” Ben nodded “How about a ride off planet? I know your buddy here wants one.”  
  


Finn nodded eagerly, he really wanted to get off the hot deserts of Jakku, he’d been stuck there for long enough. But his expression changed when he looked at Rey, who was looking at him with the same pained expression that he wore.  
  


“You’re waiting for someone…” Ben suddenly said.  
  


“How’d you know?” Rey asked him warily.  
  


“You just thought about it.” He simply stated.  
  


“How’d you know that?” She was growing more wary by the second, beginning to feel something creeping in her head. “You’re….You’re in my head!”  
  


Ben was surprised, normally it took them a little longer to realise that he was probing around a bit, if at all. But she noticed it almost instantly, maybe it was just a fluke, he thought, until suddenly she pushed against him and he started thinking of his family, who’d always been able to do that no matter how hard he tried, even his father, surprisingly enough.  
  


“Solo.” She said, that was the first thing that she saw when she pushed against him, so she tried again. “You’re Han Solo’s son!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really excited about writing the saber thing, it was one of the ideas that I just had to do. So Yeah, he's gonna have the scar, but if he'll be permanently blind in his right eye or not is a question for another day!
> 
> I'd love to hear what you guys think!


	3. Force Sensitivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Rey get's a little bit of explanation, not much though....

Once Ben noticed that she'd pushed against him so hard with the Force that she was actually skimming through his own thoughts now, he quickly shut her out before she could go any further. There was no doubting it, the girl was Force sensitive, strong but untrained.

“Wait wait wait, are you really the son of _the_ Han Solo?!” Finn asked, promptly pulling Ben out of his thoughts. Before Ben could answer, Finn was asking Rey another question “How did you figure it out?”

“I don't know I just, did.” Was her answer.

Chewie and Ben glanced at each other, both already knowing the answer to Finn’s question. “You used the Force, Sunshine.” Ben explained.

“The Force?” Rey wasn't sure how she could have done that, as far as she was concerned, she was just a completely ordinary human scavenger on the desert planet known as Jakku.

“You're strong with the Force, untrained and raw.” He began. “Pretty dangerous if you ask me.” He smirked slightly, thinking about just how much potential this little scavenger had.

“Well I didn't ask, but how?” She knew a thing or two about Force sensitivity from some travelers who happened to stop at Niima outpost sometimes, but she couldn't understand how she could be Force sensitive.

“The Force connects all living things together, it surrounds us and penetrates us. And it's not exactly picky.” Ben explained for her, his last statement wasn't exactly right, but it wasn't wrong either, so it would have to do.

The falcon went quiet after that, Ben carefully watching what the young scavenger would do with this new information. Finn was still processing it as well, but he was more concerned with how she was taking it as she hadn't said anything after Ben stopped talking. She now had two reasons to leave Jakku, and she had a free ride too, if she actually did manage to fix the problem, which she sincerely hoped she could, she was pretty confident in her engineering knowledge but she was no miracle worker.

Ben couldn't stand the silence much longer, so he decided to state the obvious. “You need a teacher.”

“What, are you going to show me the ways of the Force?” Rey jokingly asked, earning her a low chuckle from the young Solo.

“As tempting as it is, I don't need the Jedi council on my ass any more than they already are.” Ben stated, the scavenger was turning out to be pretty entertaining.

“Not a fan of authority, or something? “ She asked.

“More like authority isn't a big fan of me, not the Jedi authority at least.” He answered her.

“Why not? Did you do something?” It was Finn now who asked the question.

“When you drop out of the academy and disappear for a few years only to return to take over your father's smuggling business, it's gonna stir a bit of unease.” Ben explained his situation to the pair.

“But returning to my earlier question, you want a ride off planet or not?” He wasn't in the mood to continue on the subject of his past or family.

“I…” Rey wasn't sure what she wanted, while Finn had been with her, she didn't feel lonely anymore. And now she was being offered a way off the planet, and possibly to a life much better than her surviving on Jakku.

She wanted a chance to live instead of waiting for the rest of her life for someone who probably wasn't coming for her anyway.

“I'm in.”

 

* * *

 

Once Rey had patched up what she could and get things working, the group left the atmosphere of the hot desert planet. Rey looked at the glowing orb with awe, it was so surreal to finally be leaving the place she had called home ever since she was around five years old, now she just had to figure out where to go.

Ben was discussing the next course of action, they couldn't risk too long a jump so that didn't leave them many choices, thankfully there were a couple of good ones.

“We need to make a quick stop at a planet with the resources we need, the Falcon can only last so long with damaged power components.” Ben explained to the two passengers. “While Chewie preps it, you can tell me where you want to go.”

“I need somewhere to hide.” Finn stated, a hint of unease lacing in his voice.

“Who from?” Ben asked.

“A woman called Phasma.” Finn said.

“What did you do to piss her off.” The taller of the two asked, knowing full well that Phasma wasn’t someone you wanted to piss off.

“I worked for her, but now I...don’t.” It was obvious that Finn didn’t want to elaborate any further, and Ben wasn’t one to ask.

“Coruscant then.” Ben said loud enough to let Chewie know where they’d be heading, and got a confirming roar from the cockpit.

“But there are too many people there, how am I supposed to hide there?” Finn exclaimed, obviously about to panic. “She’ll find me!”

“No she won’t, it’s a planet wide city, there’s no better place to hide.” Ben stated a matter of factly. “Hidden in plain sight.”

“There’s really a city that big!?” It was Rey’s turn to speak now. Ben couldn’t help but smirk at the pure amazement in her voice and the look of wonder that glinted in her eyes.

“Coruscant is one of a kind, capital of the galaxy. Home of the Galactic senate and not to mention, a Jedi temple.” The young Solo explained, it seemed like Coruscant would answer all their problems, he’d be able to fix the Falcon, Finn would have a place to hide, and Rey could have a teacher, though he wouldn’t have minded taking on that role.

“So you think I can really be a Jedi?” Rey then asked, the wonder still glinting in her eyes. “Aren’t I a little old?”

“It’s up to you whether you become a Jedi or not.” Ben began. “And ever since they started changing the rules, age isn’t as much of an issue as it was.”

“How will I get to the academy?” She then asked, she didn’t exactly have any money to get herself a ride.

“I’ll take you there once the Falcon’s fixed.” Ben let her know “And Finn, once we get there, I’ll contact a buddy of mine, Poe Dameron, he’ll be able to show you around.”

“Poe Dameron? Who’s he? Can I trust him?” Finn asked one question after another, mainly out of curiosity rather than mistrust.

“He’s the best pilot you’ll ever find, and a close family friend. So yes, you can trust him.” He reassured his passenger, only then remembering that he might not be the best pilot at the moment due to his eye. “Can either of you fly a ship?”

“I can...I think.” Rey hoped. “Why?”

“Chewie’s gonna need a co-pilot and I’m not going to be the best choice with only one working eye.” Ben explained. “Just go to the cockpit, Chewie can explain the rest.”

 

* * *

 

They arrived at Coruscant not much later, and right in the nick of time too. Rey’s patchwork had done it’s job for the single jump, but not much more than that, making their landing rather rough. What mattered though is that they were in one piece and Ben could contact some people, including Poe.

While Ben and Chewie talked to some people at the docking bay, Finn and Rey were talking, they knew that their paths would possibly never cross again. And that terrified Rey, she’d finally made a friend in her lonely existence, and on Jakku no less. It was worth going a little hungry.

“Will we ever see each other again?” Rey asked, worry lacing her tone, the feeling of loneliness creeping in on her, she felt vulnerable, she’d made herself tough on Jakku, it was how she survived. But now she had opened herself up to someone, and she was terrified of being left alone again. “I don’t want to be alone.”

“You won’t be alone Rey.” Finn gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “There’ll be a bunch of other people there, and I’ll come visit too!”

Ben overheard that part, he knew it wouldn’t be that easy.

“Do you promise?” Rey asked him.

“Of course!” Finn promised her and they hugged, both being each other's first proper friend.

“Poe’s on his way.” Ben interrupted their moment, noticing the slight pang of envy he felt when he saw them hug. “And the new components are on their way.”

Once they got what they needed, Ben and Rey started fixing the Falcon together while Finn tried following their conversation, or argument in this case, but all the technical babble went right over his head.

“Not sure how to tell you that Sunshine, but if we do that, we could cause the whole hyperdrive to blow in the middle of a jump, it’s too risky.” Ben said.

“Not if we make sure that the Powercore can handle it, and we can make sure that it does by leaving this part open.” Rey argued.

“Leave it open? Are you crazy!” He said back at her.

“I know what I’m doing, I’ve been scavenging ships practically my whole life, just trust me.” Rey was not going to give in and Ben knew, but before he could say anything back, he heard a familiar voice come from behind him.

“Trouble in Paradise?” Poe asked while leaning against the wall behind Finn.

“Hey Dameron.” Ben greeted the pilot before pointing at Finn. “That’s Finn.” And then at Rey. “This is sunshine.”

“I have a name, you know.” Rey wasn’t amused.

“I know.” Ben said with a teasing smirk before he made his way over to the newest addition to the group.

“Your mother misses you.” Poe said, earning him a sigh from the taller male.

“She always does.” Ben answered.

“You haven’t gone home in a couple of years, why not say hi while you’re here?” He suggested.

“She with Naboo or Alderaan this time?” The taller one asked.

“Alderaan, Senator Amidala isn’t backing out anytime soon.” Poe chuckled softly, everyone knew that the women in that family weren’t to be messed with, especially not Padmé Amidala. He then adverted his attention to the other man in the Falcon, subtly looking him over before talking. “So you’re Finn huh?”

“Uhm, yeah, yeah I am.” Finn answered. “Poe Dameron, right?”

“Right, heard you needed a place to hide.” Poe said. “I know just the place, come on.”

Finn followed him outside the Falcon, feeling a surge of warmth flush to his face when he caught himself staring at the man in front of him, he just couldn’t help it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I actually came up with a plot, and yes, ratings will probably change, and more characters will make an appearance. Just wait ^^
> 
> I'd love to know what you think!


End file.
